Girly Goku
by XYNAATHEDARKPRINCESS
Summary: This is a rewrite of my old book I had on here. So what if Goku was a girl? How would her life change, and would it change for the better?
1. Chapter 1

_The mess_

I woke up stretching my already aking limbs. I had been up all night sparring with Tien he hated getting beaten by me but i'm stronger. I laughed to myself you would hate it too if you were beaten by a girl. "Goku get down here now." I heard Tien shout from the kitchen. Oops I was in trouble now.

I sighed and ran down stairs. Tien jumped as I walked up behind him and covered his eyes.  
"Guess who?" I sang and he laughed.  
"Hey Goku." He smiled and I moved my hands from his eyes.

"So what did you want?" I asked and he suddenly turned serious.  
"Oh yeah you can't leave the kitchen like this." he said gesturing to the mess that I call my kitchen. The kitchen sink was full of dirty dishes and there were crumbs and stains all over the table. "Oops sorry i guess gotta work on my house skills." I apologized and tien sighed. "Your a woman your supposed to be neat." he said obviously forgetting I grew up with no parents alone in the woods.

"I'll remember next time." I said walking away a bit saddened because he was judging my cleaning skills. It was a bit sad that he was mad at me for not cleaning my own kitchen I didn't have to.  
I know what you all must be thinking and no Tien is not my husband I like someone else. I blushed and thought about him.

He was my world. I had loved him since I had met him but I don't even think he knew me as anyone besides someone he would want to beat in battle. For some reason all the guys I fought wanted to defeat me. I may seem like a tomboy but I'm a very gentle person once you know me.

I loved animals and every living thing on earth no matter how weird. I smiled as I fell on the couch. I lay down and my stomach rumbled. I groaned and stay in that position trying to will away my hunger but it didn't work.

"Tien can you make breakfast please?" I asked and he smiled as he walked in.  
"Sure I can't let you make it." He laughed and I frowned.  
"Why not?" I asked confused and he smiled.  
"You burn everything you cook. Even your eggs." He laughed.

"True but I like burnt eggs it adds flavour." I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Oh and remember to make heaps. I'm starving." I said and he laughed.  
"Oh yeah your appetite is amazing." He said and I smiled and got up.

I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me slowly.  
"What's the matter?" He asked and I smiled against his chest.  
"I'm just so happy your my friend." I said and he hugged me tighter.  
"I am too." He said and I laughed.

"I bet your so confused right now." I said and he nodded.  
"Yeah basically." He said and I looked at him.  
"Well I was just thinking about everything in my life and I'm glad your not evil." I smiled and he laughed.

"OK now go make breakfast." I laughed.

...

I sat there scoffing down my food like an animal and Tien just looked at me with his jaw wide open. "How can you eat so fast your supposed to be slow and elegant like a girl." I got up and looked him straight in the eyes lucky all my food was eaten.

"Why are you always so bitchy about how messy I am? Oh goku be more clean like a girl, Oh Goku eat slowly like a girl well Tien i'm the strangest girl alive and I'm sick of you bitchiness. We are born the way we are. I can't help it if you hate me for it but I'm leaving." I burst out and he looked at me confused.

I ran upstairs and packed my bags quickly tears falling down my cheeks. I jumped out the window. "NIMBUS." I shouted and with that my yellow cloud came to me and I jumped on it. I flew to the middle of the forest and sat down on a pach of grass near a sparkling lake.

"Maybe I should go and apologize." I said sitting with my legs crossed and poking the lake beside me with a stick. My head was resting on my other hand I saw my reflection and tried to smile. My face looked pale and my eyes were red.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. "Vegeta don't do that." I said turning to look at the Prince of Saiyans. I smiled, Vegeta was the only person who could make me smile when I was really sad.

"I'll do what I want Kakarot now move over." he said and I scooted over.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously whenever he was around he wanted something.

"I need a sparring partner I am so bored Bulma told me to see if you would spar. It was either that or be dragged around by her the other woman, the short baldy and scarface." he said shivering. I laughed.

"Yeah they can be a handful." I said.  
"So you want me to spar?" I asked smiling and he smirked.  
"Yeah why is that a surprise?" He asked.

"Yes i mean whenever you want something it's not 'I need a sparring partner' It's 'Woman spar now'." I smiled and laughed.  
"Well that's true but you looked a bit sad so i decided i may aswell be nice-ish." he said and I smiled.

"Aww thanks." I said and he laughed.  
"Yeah whatever." he said.  
"Come on." he said and got up.

I raised my hand and gestured for him to help me up but he just walked away. I sighed and got up myself.  
"Come on Kakarott." He said and I smiled.

"I'm ready come at me." I said as I got in my fighting stance.  
Vegeta smiled as he did so too.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta and I sparred for hours until we were bloody and broken. I looked at him and smiled .  
"Come on Vegeta you're getting beaten by a girl. I bet that hurts your pride." I laughed. He snarled at me and aimed for my stomach but I dodged.

he kept trying to hit me but I dodged all of them. Laughing hysterically. I was enjoying this spar. I haven't had a good spar like this in ages.  
"Well your happy today Kakarot." he commented.

_I'm happy because your here_ I blushed at the thought and I saw Vegeta stare at me confused. He was probably thinking what's her problem? The way he stared at me caused me to blush a deeper red. I had never seen that look cross the Princes face before and it looked as if the emotion was love.

I couldn't entirely be sure though.  
"I'm happy because it's almost my birthday." I said partly lying. It was almost my birthday and I was excited but that wasn't the reason I was happy. That wasn't even close to why I was happy.

I was happy every day it was just my personality. Vegeta smirked as he ran at me and I was distracted so I didn't realize till the last minute. He pinned me to the floor with an incredible force that shook the ground. He straddled my waist and pinned me to the floor.

He wasn't heavy but once he had pinned me down I couldn't get back up. I wriggled trying to get free but he just tightened his legs against my thin waist. I was slightly smaller than vegeta so he looked down at me but not by much. I stared into his deep onyx eyes his eyelashes fluttering over them.

I blushed so intensely and he smirked lowering his face to mine.  
"What's the matter Kakarott?" He asked and I gulped.  
"N-n-nothing." I stuttered.

"Hmm I don't believe you." He said and lowered his face even further. I could feel his breath on my face and smell him.  
He had forestry smell about him, and a type of pine smell.

"Tell me what's the matter or else." He told me and I gulped again.  
"Or else what?" I asked and he smirked.  
"Or I break your arm." He said and my jaw dropped.

"What?" I asked.  
"I-I..." I trailed of and I felt a small Ki come closer. Vegeta seemed unaware of this.  
"What?" he asked an I closed my eyes and opened them when the Ki got closer and I looked over to see Tien.

"Goku. Vegeta are you ok?" Tien asked and Vegeta looked back at him.  
"Oh it's just three eyes. Well I won this round Kakarott." He smiled and got of me.  
I stood up still blushing.

"Yeah I'll get you next time though." I said and he smirked.  
"Sure." He said and smirked.  
"C ya Vegeta." He said and I waved at him.

"C ya Kakarott." He said and flew off.  
I walked up to Tien and he smirked.

"So what was going on?" He asked confused and I held my hand up.  
"Don't start this conversation." I said and he laughed.

...

I sat on my bed thinking about earlier wow that was awkward. His voice sounded different in some way. I was still really confused about my feelings but I was pretty sure I loved him. I laughed and I heard someone come through the door. Damn who was that. I unleashed my senses and grinned as I sensed Piccolo.

"Hey Kamiccolo." I smirked calling him by the name he hated.  
"Don't call me that!" he shouted and I laughed that name always got to him.  
"Just because I fused with kami doesn't mean he's part of me. I had to do it to save the wold."

I stopped smirking and my face grew serious, the androids were a big threat that had been really hard to take out and cell had been easy to destroy because krililin had destroyed number eighteen. He was now happily married to ChiChi a childhood friend of mine.

I had went to their wedding and was one of ChiChi's bridesmaids. Vegeta had said it had been funny to see me in a dress and I had blushes so much when he had said it. That day was a happy and funny day.

"So what were you thinking about?" he asked with concern in his voice, he probably thought that some new enemy was coming.  
"Nothing." I said and he frowned.  
"Come on Goku I know you something is wrong so just spill it." He growled and I frowned giving in.

"I know this is going to sound weird but... " I stared up at piccolo with big puppy dog eyes.  
"I feel so lonely." I said my voice cracking and I started breaking into tears. I was so emotional all of a sudden and I think being lonely had something to do with it.

Piccolo stared at me confused and a bit awkward about what he should do.  
"Er it's OK Goku your never alone. You have us." he said sincerely and I frowned and looked at him a sad expression on my face tears still falling down my face.

"No I don't mean lonely like that I mean ... I like someone but I don't think he likes me back." I sobbed.  
"Who couldn't like you Goku your unique and you manage to make friends even with you enemy's I mean you convinced me." he said smirking I smiled a bit.

"Thanks piccolo but when I say like I mean ... love." I blushed when I said love and he tilted his head.  
"I don't get you and your saiyan emotions." he said walking closer. "But if you love this guy you should just tell him." he smiled at me.

"Bu-but what if he rejects me?' I ask my eyes were now red from crying but at least the tears had stopped flowing. He just doesn't get it This is Vegeta we're talking about ... Wait he doesn't know that.

"Then at least you'll know. I mean for all you know he could love you too but he might be hiding it." he said and I frowned.  
"Piccolo I can't." I said and he frowned.  
"Why not he asked confused and I looked at the ground.

"Because I'm talking about- I mean I love Vegeta." I said and looked up at him through my eyelashes.  
His eyes widened and then he got over it.  
"Oh I should have seen this coming." He said and I tilted my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he sighed.  
"Well your the last remaining Saiyans and I kinda guessed that you would be attracted to him. Also you and him have been alone much to long." He said and I frowned.

"Yeah he hasn't exactly tried dating anyone and I guess he must have had a shock when Krillin and ChiChi had Gohan and then Goten. Also he must have been more shocked when Yamcha and Bulma had Trunks and Bulla. I mean I was sad and shocked that I hadn't even had a boyfriend.

"Wait you mean...?" he trailed of and I nodded.  
"Yeah I'm a virgin." I said not proud of it.  
"Well you should go and tell him you love him and if he rejects you then don't be too sad OK?" He asked and I nodded.

I walked out the door and smiled back at Piccolo.  
"Bye Piccolo. Don't wreck the house when I'm gone." I laughed and with that I jumped up and flew to capsule corporation.

"Vegeta here I come." I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the big yellow house that had capsule corps painted all the way across the roof. I breathed in and out slowly. Then walked up to the door and rang the bell. No one answered, I knocked on the door and I was amazed as it creaked open.  
"Hello." I said as I walked inside.

I walked into the kitchen and looked around the lights were on but no one was here, that was strange.  
"Hello?" I asked again and still no answer, I shrugged and walked around. They wouldn't mind if I stayed here so I closed the front door and walked upstairs.

Hmm Bulma must be out on a picnic with ChiChi, Yamcha, and Krillin, I wandered aimlessly for a few minutes then gave up and sat down on the leather couch near the window, if they came home I would see them. I closed my eyes and promised myself I'd just rest for a bit and my eyes closed of their own accord.

I don't know how long I'd been asleep but I woke to strong arms beneath me, I opened my eyes a tiny bit and saw Vegeta's face looking foreword. I closed my eyes and let him carry my limp tired body upstairs to a comfortable waiting bed, I smiled and I could feel his gaze on my face.

He must think I'm having a dream, Well I was before but now I couldn't sleep. I felt him gently place me on a bed and I moved to tell him I was awake. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Vegeta looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Breaking in?" he asked and I frowned.  
"No I was just waiting for someone." I confessed, well actually I was waiting for you I admitted in my head, I felt my blood rush to my cheeks at the thought.

He looked at me again with a confused look written all over his face.  
"Who were you waiting for?" he asked slowly, I looked down at my hands and started fiddling with my fingers. I knew he'd ask that question, but I still wasn't prepared for it.

"Er I-I was waiting f-for you." I stuttered and he tilted his head. He tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear and I shivered.  
"What did you want Kakarott?" He asked in his usual tone and realized how much he seemed to actually not care.

I looked at him and was trying to decide whether this was a good idea. We were alone so this seemed like the perfect time to tell him.  
"Well I think I- I think I'm well- what I'm trying to say is-" I stuttered growling inwardly.  
"Well Kakarott spit it out." He said annoyed, I decided to try again.

"I think I-" This time I was cut of by the door bursting open, Gohan burst in the room smiling and running up to me.  
"Hey Goku I missed you." he shouted smiling as he hugged my leg, I ruffled his hair and picked him up into a hug.

"Oh hey buddy how are you?" I asked and he smiled.  
"I'm fine, I've missed ya." He admitted and I smiled.  
"Gohan?" I heard ChiChi yell and I froze. Oh crap baskets.

"OH no not ChiChi." I whimpered, ChiChi had always argued with me about my looks and how I shlould act like a women. In short she hated me, and I had tried to get on her good side, it never worked out in my favor.  
"Goha-" she stopped as she saw Gohan hugging my leg.

"Goku what are you doing here?" she asked, I smiled and put Gohan down, I put my hand behind my head in my usual nervous gesture.  
"OH, I just wanted to talk to Vegeta, but if you want me to leave ...? " I left the question hanging looking at him as he nodded stunned.

"OK, well I'll see you later." I said and I hugged him, my eyes widened as I realized I had actually hugged him. He froze as I wrapped my arms around him, I was worried but relaxed as he returned the hug.  
"Bye Kakarott." He mumbled.

"Bye Gohan, ChiChi." I said as I jumped out the window and flew away. I cursed myself as I flew away, I wish I had told him, damn, damn, DAMN!

...

It had been two days since I had visited Vegeta at capsule corp and made a fool of myself, I still hadn't told him how I felt. I froze as I felt a Ki getting closer, I knew that power signal. I knew it very well, yes it was Vegeta. I sat on my bed contemplating whether to get up but decided against it and lay on my stomach.

What was he doing here? I have to tell him. I can't keep hiding my feelings it took too much strength, strength I didn't have any longer. I heard the door open and close, I rolled my eyes. Vegeta had never been on for manners, he always waltzed into my house uninvited.

"Hey 'Geta how's it going?" I asked casually as I felt his Ki behind me, I turned around and smiled.  
"Kakarott, why are you wearing that?" He asked and I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing mini shorts that were orange with patterns on them and a white T-shirt.  
"Because I wasn't planning on training today?" I questioned confused as to why he'd ask that.

He looked at me like I had three eyes or something.  
"And why didn't you tell me your tail had grown back?" He asked staring at my twirling dark brown tail, I smiled.  
"Oh that, it just grew back last night, I was surprised myself. I looped my tail back through my shorts belt holders.

"So why are you here?" I asked confused.  
"I want to know what you wanted to say the other day?" He asked and my eyes widened, my tail went rigid and I frowned. I had to feign innocence.

"What other day?" I asked rubbing the back of my head, nailed it I smirked inwardly.  
"Ugh, Baka when you came over to capsule corp the other day." He growled.

"Oh that 'other' day." I smiled and sat up grabbing my tail and stroking it.  
"Hmm, well I can't actually remember, you know my memory." I laughed, I looked at the ceiling as if trying to remember.  
"You have to remember, you wanted to see me for some particular reason." He said and raised his right eyebrow.

"Hmm I honestly can't remember." I told him.  
"Well you are stupider than I thought." He said and walked downstairs, most probably for the kitchen, Ugh, same old Vege. I walked to the kitchen too and found him making a sandwich, I grabbed a soda from the fridge and threw it in Vegeta's direction.

I grabbed one for myself and popped the top taking a big drink, I sighed and sat down looking at the can as I traced the top of it. I felt Vegeta's eyes on me and I looked up.  
"What's the matter Kakarott you seem really sad lately, not that I care but I need a sparring partner who can spar and at least smile." He said, although I swear I could hear a hint of sadness in there.

"It's nothing, if I told you you wouldn't understand." I said quietly and he dropped it after that.  
"So wanna go spar?" He asked and I nodded eagerly, that would cheer me up hopefully.  
"Hell yeah." I laughed and rushed out in to the backyard, Vegeta trailing behind.

For another two weeks me and Vegeta sparred everyday and I found it fun. I hadn't even considered telling him I loved him just yet, I mean we still had years ahead of us yet.  
"So Vegeta tell me about planet Vegeta." I said one afternoon as we lay on the grass exhausted.  
"What do you mean?" He asked confused and I giggled.

"Tell me about what life was like, the people you knew, the fin you had, and all that." I said and he nodded looking back up at the dark blue sky, it was turning dark and Vegeta would have to go home soon.  
"Well it was tough we had to survive on our own, I was ten at the time I was strong for my age but that's to be expected of a Prince." He smiled and it looked genuine.

He finished as the stars and the moon were out and we stared up into the heavens, his life sounded interesting. I could imagine every moment of it, my brother fighting against him testing his limits. Vegeta killing thousands trying to fit in but hurting all the same. It was breathtaking, our culture was different but unique.

"Well I better go." He mumbled and moved to get up.  
"Wait Vegeta." I stopped him grabbing his arm.  
"What do you want?" He asked and I smiled staring into his blazing eyes.  
"Do you want to stay here tonight?" I asked and he looked at the woods and contemplated for a while but nodded.

I ushered him inside and he stretched slowly.  
"So what do you want for tea?" I asked him and he frowned and pretended to gag.  
"Ugh I'm not having you cooking it'll taste terrible. Ack." He said and made a disgusted face.

I slapped his arm playfully and he laughed.  
"Fine make it yourself." I said and narrowed my eyes at him.  
"I'll be down in a couple of minutes I need to get changed." I told him and he nodded.

"Meh go on you smell." He snickered.  
"Why you..." I growled.  
"Go on, go have a shower and refresh yourself, Stupid woman." He said as he walked to the fridge.

I walked up stairs and undressed, I was in the shower for about three minutes refreshing myself and washing my body thoroughly.I grabbed a towel and dried myself my hair poofing up as I dried it. I dressed in a top too big for me but long enough to be a short dress,I smiled as I saw what it said, "Karot." I had had this made when I had started to like Vegeta.

I had only had it made because he called me Kakarott so I changed it to karot,I laughed as I walked downstairs.  
"'Geta I'm ready." I shouted and as I entered the kitchen his eyes widened.  
"What are you wearing?" He asked, I could tell he was confused so I rolled my eyes.

"Oh it's my favourite shirt." I told him and pulled it down a little so he could see the picture of a carrot on it.  
"What's wrong with it?" I asked and he tilted his head.  
"Everything it's way too short." He told me and I blushed, so he had been checking me out?  
"Well maybe if it's to short you should stop looking." I grumbled and he chuckled.

"Nah I kind of enjoy the view." He said.  
"You perve." I growled and hit him upside the head.  
"Tea's ready." He said and I smiled closing my eyes as I sniffed the air.

"Mmm." I licked my lips, I was literally drooling it smelled so good.  
"What did you make?" I asked as I sat down.  
"Oh just some macaroni cheese." He told me and I digged in, my fork moving at inhuman speeds.

"OH god this is so good." I moaned and he stared at me as if in a trance.  
"What?" I asked and he shook his head, I tilted my head.  
"Nothing." He mumbled as he also dug into his meal.

I finished a couple of seconds before Vegeta and I smirked, I really was a fast eater.  
"Ha I beat you slow poke." I laughed and he growled finally finishing it.  
"I dare you to say that again Kakarott." He growled and I smirked.

"I beat you slo-" I was cut of as the wind was knocked out of me.  
I found myself pinned to the floor as Vegeta sat on top of me, wow he was getting faster. His legs wrapped around my waist and I looked up at him my face going red.

"Vegeta I..." I trailed of and he smirked at me.  
"Yes Kakarott?" He asked as he lent down his face so close to mine, I was trembling at the contact.  
"Vegeta, I think I love you." I blurted out and covered my mouth, I let go and started to speak.

"I mean I-" I was cut of by his lips on mine, I melted and was glad I was on the floor otherwise my knees would have gave out. I felt his tongue make it's way through my lips to my tongue, it caressed mine slowly and I closed my eyes. It felt like fireworks were exploding inside of my head, I had never felt anything more overwhelming in my life.

He tore his lips from mine and smirked down at me. I must have looked a sight, pinned down, cheeks rose red and mouth slightly open in awe.  
"Hn I beat you Kakarott." He laughed and kissed the tip of my nose.  
"You did." I whispered and then his lips met mine again in a passionate embrace.

...

**Whoo wow that was longer than I expected, hope you enjoyed. And to all those reading and who have reviewed or Favorited my story/s thank you for the support.  
Until next time. Xynaa**


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled into the kiss and pulled back when I needed air, gods I felt liker I was dying.  
"I didn't realize you felt the same way." I smirked like he does, he smiled back.

"A prince does not admit his feelings to a lower class, he waits for the lower class to tell him." he smirked, I laughed, well that sounded like Vegeta.

"What if I didn't tell you?" I asked and raised my eyebrow.

"I knew you would, your brain can't hold on to being alone for so long it's tiny." He said as he poked my head and I pouted.  
"My brain isn't that small." I said sadly and he pulled me into another kiss.

I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer, I just couldn't get enough of him. He pushed me against the counter and landed on top of me. I opened my eyes and stared up at him. My eyelashes touched my cheeks as I blinked and he got up of me breaking the kiss.

"You are such perfection." he smiled as he twirled my hair in his fingers, his eyes were glazed over with a deep desire and I moaned.  
"I know you are." I purred and he walked away, I froze. How could he just walk away?

"Wait what does this make us?" I asked confused as I yelled after him.  
"It makes us mates." He smiled and walked out the door leaving me sitting on the counter with my top almost torn as I stared of into the distance confused.

...

I sat on the couch thinking about yesterday, I wonder what mates meant and what Vegeta would be like as my lover. I had thought of it many times no matter how creepy it was to admit. He had sat down and talked to me about some things and I was really surprised.

He usually just insulted me and stuff but this was different. He sat down and talked like a real person. It was a bit shock to see him explain some things to me. I blushed a lot as he explained in detail about 'stuff'.

II felt strong arms wrap around me and Vegeta sat down behind me as he sniffed my hair taking in my scent.  
"Have I ever told you how good you smell?" He asked and I blushed and nodded. He had told me a lot.

He picked me up and carried me to the table.  
"What are you doing?" I asked as he came closer, I blushed and closed my eyes.  
"Hmm you'll see." He laughed and I could practically see his smirk.

I felt his tongue on my jugular and I felt adrenaline rush through me as he licked my neck.  
"Ah." I let out a gasp as he dug his teeth into my neck, what the hell was he doing? I groaned and felt a ping of pleasure run through me.  
He gulped down and I returned the favor biting his neck as well.

I opened my eyes and he smirked wiping his mouth.  
"Now you are mine." He smirked and I blushed.  
"No I'm not." I said and his eyes widened.

"I don't belong to you I belong with you." I told him and he smiled a real smile.  
My breath caught in my throat he was so beautiful and when he smiled it intensified his beauty.  
"Something wrong Kakarott?" He asked as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Nothing." I said against his lips.  
He looked into my eyes and I could see the burning affection shining deep in his obsidian orbs.  
He pulled back and I pouted.

"Hmm I'm hungry." He said and I laughed as my stomach growled in response.  
"So sandwiches?" I asked and he shook his head.  
"But it's the only thing I can make." I told him and he laughed.

"Don't worry I'll cook." He said and my jaw dropped.  
"Really? Wow I didn't know that." I said surprised and walked up to him.  
"So what's for dinner?" I asked and he smirked.

"Hmm how about Lasagne?" He asked and I grinned.  
"Yes," I laughed as I clapped my hands and looked at him with sad little kids eyes.  
"Please make Lasagne Veggie." I pleaded and he raised an eyebrow at my odd behaviour.

"Ok but you have to do me one thing." He said and I tilted my head at him confused.  
"Anything." I told him and he smirked.  
"Kiss me." He ordered and I smiled as I reached up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer.  
He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I felt a power level behind me.  
"Oh kami." I heard Piccolo's voice say.

I broke the kiss and looked back at Piccolo and blushed deep pink.  
"Erm ... I ... " I trailed of and Vegeta finished for me.  
"It's exactly what it looks like Namek." He said and tightened his arm around my waist.

"So go ahead and embarrass her by telling all her friends she's dating the scum of the earth." Vegeta growled and I looked at Piccolo pleadingly.  
"I won't do that she's my friend If she wants to tell them then she will." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks Kamicalo." I smiled and giggled as I said the name he hated. He glared at ma and I just smiled.  
"I'll forget that if you tell me how this happened." He said and I looked at Vegeta.

"I'll go make the lasagne." He mumbled as kissed me passionately one more time.  
Piccolo looked away and walked into the living room.  
I started the long explanation and he listened intently.

"Vegeta really I mean why do you like him?" He asked and I though about it for a minute.  
"I don't know he just drags me in." I told him and smiled looking into the kitchen longing for his touch once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages guys well here's another chapter please review. **

I sat on the bed and sighed.  
"Theres nothing to do." I growled as Vegeta walked out of the bathroom. I laughed as I saw his hair, It went down to his shoulders and dripped down his back.  
He wore nothing but spandex shorts.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kakarott?" He asked and I couldn't stop laughing. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed.  
"Your hair is Pft." I giggled not able to finish the sentence.

"Ugh I know it's the damn heavy water." He growled and I rolled over onto my stomach when an idea popped into my head and I jumped up and sat behind Vegeta.  
"What are you doing Kaka." He growled as I grabbed his hair and started messing it up.

"I'm styling your hair." I told him and he gave up sitting there.  
"There now you look like me." I said giggling. He looked in the mirror and saw his hair was sticking up and the other side was stuck down like mine.

"Very funny Kaka." He said as he turned around and smirked at me.  
Oh crap I knew that look. I ran through the house and out the front door.  
I took to the sky's and laughed as Vegeta chased me through the trees.

"You can't escape me forever." He told me and I turned around and flew back to the house.  
I felt him grab my foot and pull me to the floor.  
I panicked no I can't let him win again.

"I'm sorry." I apologized and he smirked.  
"Not this time Kaka." He said and pinned me to the floor.  
He kissed me and I smiled as he gently bit my lip.

"Ahem." I heard someone cough and looked up to see Piccolo.  
I blushed and sat up, Vegeta still had his legs wrapped around my waist.  
"Erm I was just passing through." He said and looked away uncomfortably as he walked past.

"Sorry Piccolo." I apologized and Vegeta sighed letting me up and he picked me up bridal style. He took of and he flew me home.  
"Vegeta." I said quietly and he looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah?" He asked and I looked at me hands.  
"I love you." I mumbled and he smirked.  
"What was that Kaka I couldn't hear." He laughed and I glared at him.

Damn him for making me say it again.  
"I love you." I said as I stared into his eyes  
"I love you too Kaka." He said and I looked at him with a huge grin on my face.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.  
I hugged Vegeta as we landed and squeezed tight.  
"God dammit your going to choke me." He shouted and I laughed as we walked inside.

...

I groaned as I got up and ran to the toilet. My stomach was aching and I felt really sick. I opened the toilet bowl and puked my guts out. Ugh it hurt so damn much. Vegeta had been living here for about 3 months and Bulma had just thought he had moved to be closer to me his 'sparring buddy' or so she thought.

"Kakarott?" I heard Vegeta call me and I closed my eyes.  
"I'm in here." I said and my throat was sore.  
"What are you doing in here silly?" He mocked but then looked at me and became serious.

"Kakarott get up." He said and I looked at him confused.  
"What?" I asked and he sighed.  
"I said get up." He told me and I tried to stand up but my knees buckled and I fell.

I braced myself for the hard fall but I didn't feel the impact.  
I opened my eyes and I smiled as I saw Vegeta holding me. He pecked my forehead and I hugged him and let him carry me to our room.

He set me down gently on the bed and walked to the wardrobe. He grabbed some clothes and threw them at me not even bothering to check if they were appropriate.

I looked at them and frowned. I stared at a black skirt that was long at the back and short at the front. He also threw me a pink tanktop.

"Ew Vegeta you know I hate pink." I groaned and he frowned.  
"Just put them on." He told me and I did as he said.  
"Ugh fine." I said as I took of my huge T-shirt I wore to bed.

I looked over at Vegeta who was drooling as he stared at me in my underwear.  
"What it's not like you haven't seen me naked before." I told him and he smirked.  
"Yeah but your too good to resist." He smiled and I rolled my eyes and put on the top then the skirt.

"So why are we getting dressed?" I asked and he walked up to me and grabbed me.  
"We're going to Bulma's so she can see what's wrong with you." He told me and I gaped at him.  
"Bu-but I-I-I can't." I stuttered and he smirked as he picked me up.

"Let go of me please please I can't go please." I started crying and he stopped and put me down but kept a hold of my arm.  
"What's wrong Kakarott?" he asked and I wiped my eyes.

"She'll stick needles in me and stuff." I told him and he frowned.  
"So what's wrong with that?" he asked and I gulped.  
"I'm scared of needles." I told him and he burst out laughing and grabbed me and flew me to capsule corp.

"Please stop." I begged.  
"Kakarott I'll be with you." He said and I calmed down well at least for now.

I grasped Vegeta's shirt and he rolled his eyes, damn why is he such a cutie? Oh well I have him all to myself I smirked to myself.  
"Wow why do you look like that?" He asked and he smirked.

"You look just like me." He told me and laughed.  
"Well I was just thinking about how cute you are." I admitted and blushed a deep rose, Vegeta smiled one of his rare smiles and kissed me on the cheek.

"Your so adorable." He told me and I blushed deeper. I wasn't able to form words so my mouth hung open. Vegeta took this to his advantage and kissed me I instantly closed my mouth.  
"Kaka." He said and looked at me demanding.

"No I'm sick." I told him and he gave up after that.  
We arrived at capsule corp and Vegeta walked me in then set me down on my feet, he kept a tight hold of me in case I fell.

"Woman!" Vegeta yelled and I heard Bulma's footsteps, I frowned and looked over at her in her scientist onesie.  
"Vegeta what do you wa-" she stopped and looked at my fragile frame.

"Hey Bulma." I said weakly and she looked at me concerned as I felt my weight falter and I almost fell but Vegeta caught me.  
"Oh god what's wrong Goku?" she asked and Vegeta rushed me upstairs.

"Quick get the Equipment." Bulma shouted and I looked at her scared, she rolled her eyes.  
"Not the needles though." she laughed and so did Vegeta. I pouted and he smiled.  
Bulma looked at us curiously and smirked.

"Well Vegeta why are you so happy today?" She asked and Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
"Just check out Karot." He said and his eyes widened for a second as he realized he had used my nickname.

"Ooh I'm defiantly suspicious now." she laughed.

The tests ran for twenty minutes and when it was over I smiled and sighed in relief. I sat down on one of the couches in the living room and closed my eyes.  
"Don't worry Bulma will find out what's wrong." Vegeta whispered reassuringly and I smiled.

He sat down next to me and I lay down putting my head on his lap.  
"What if the others find out about us?" He asked and I smiled.  
"I'll deal with it." I told him and he stroked my hair soothingly.

I heard people enter the room but we ignored them if they noticed I would say I was just sick. It wasn't that I was ashamed of Vegeta, it was just if they flipped out I don't think I could take it in my condition.  
"Wow someone looks cosy." I heard ChiChi's voice and I opened my eyes.

"So are you two an item?" She asked sounding disgusted.  
"Hey back of she's sick." Vegeta growled and I smiled weakly.  
"GOKU, VEGETA GET THE HELL UP HERE." I heard Bulma shout.  
"Oh god she sounds pissed." ChiChi laughed and Krillin frowned at me, his look said Get well soon.

We walked up the stairs and I entered the room scared as I stared at a confused and annoyed Bulma.  
"I want an explanation NOW!" Bulma shouted and I backed away into Vegeta's arms.  
"About what?" I asked confused and scared at this pissed Bulma.  
"About this." She said and waved a white stick in front of my face.

I grabbed it and looked at it.  
"What is it?" I asked confused.  
"It's a pregnancy test. Your PREGNANT GOKU." She yelled and i was so shocked I fell to the floor.


End file.
